Backyardigans Heavy Metal
by soulripper13
Summary: this sci-fi stoty  originally named Backyardigans in the 80's  takes place after an electrical storm hits a radio sending Pablo Austin and Uniqua back in time to the 80"s and then the world of metal and team with Rovert to discover they are guardians
1. Radio playin some forgotton song

Backyardigans in the 80's

This story starts off in a house overlooking a backyard with Uniqua looking out the window

"Why does it have to be raining?"

She said turning to her friends

"Hey Uniqua cheer up, how about we turn on the radio and listen to some music"

Pablo suggested turning on the radio and as some music was playing.

"What kind of music is this?"

Tasha asked curiously

"This, its 80's metal "Radar Love" by "White Lion" to be exact"

Austin told her

"It sounds pretty good"

She told him as the song ended

"You're listening to R N'M Radio, 80's Rock N' Metal all day every day next up we a good song for all you head bangers in the thunderstorm to get you thinking about those good times here is "Nothin' But a Good Time" by "Poison" the radio said as another song started playing

"Hey I'm Gonna make a sandwich I'll be right back"

Tyrone said going into the kitchen

"I'm gonna use the Bathroom"

Tasha said going in the hallway as Uniqua, Austin and Pablo continued listening as bolt of electricity hit the radio causing an explosion knocking them unconscious.


	2. Welcome to the Jungle

As Pablo Austin and Uniqua woke up they realized they were outside

"That's weird how did we get outside?"

Pablo asked rubbing his head as Uniqua was looking around

"That weird the neighborhood looks newer"

Uniqua said as they walked around they noticed different buildings

"Hey look it's that old music store looks like there back in business"

Austin said as they walked up he saw something that caught his eye it was a poster as he read it "Guns N' Roses new release Appetite for Destruction including new hits Welcome to the jungle, Nightrain, Paradise City, Sweet Child O' Mine and more"

"That CD is not new that was G N'R's first album that was them in their prime time the new G N' R suck"

Austin said as a kid walked up behind him and overheard what he was saying he was a moose similar to Tyrone wearing a Twisted Sister T shirt and a denim Jacket Sunglasses and had an earring

"What did you just say about Guns N' Roses they do not suck Axl and Slash are pure awesomeness say otherwise I'll put the hurt on you" he said walking off as the three of them noticed something familiar about the kid

"Is it me or did that kid look like Tyrone?"

Pablo asked as Austin and Uniqua looked they could tell he looked only slightly different

"Hey Tyrone what are you doing out here?"

Uniqua asked

"What did you just call me? Listen cutie it ain't Tyrone its Trevor"

He said

"Wait Trevor what year is it?"

Austin asked curiously

"That questions bull its 1987 of course


	3. Rock the 80's

"You know I don't have time to hang around some kids who think they know anything about good music"

Trevor said walking off

"Who was that guy he looked like an 80's version of Tyrone?"

Pablo asked confused

"Maybe were in some different dimension or something"

Austin answered his question

"a different dimension oh my god a were in a different world"

Pablo said running around in a mild panic attack

"Pablo"

Austin said to him as he continued panicking

"Pablo!"

Uniqua said as he still kept freaking out

"Pablo!"

Both Austin and Uniqua yell as Pablo stops and looks at them

"Yeah"

He responded very calmly

"Were not in a different world you heard that Trevor kid it's 1987"

Austin said calming down Pablo

"Well if were in 1987 how are we going to get back to the Present?"

Uniqua asked curiously

"I don't know but we need some help"

Austin said

"Who can we trust?"

Uniqua asked

"Well I hate to say it but Trevor is the only person we know so far"

Austin said kicking the ground

"I can't help it but there is something familiar about him"

Uniqua said thinking

"I know were in the 80's Tyrone doesn't exist yet plus I heard that name before I get it Trevor is Tyrone's father"

Austin said putting the pieces together


	4. Snakebite

"Think you're right but we don't know where he lives"

Uniqua said

"No but I have an idea"

Austin said entering the music store approaching the clerk

"Excuse me would you happen to know a kid named Trevor?"

Austin asked the clerk

"Yeah he comes in here all the time"

The clerk said

"Do you know where he lives?"

Austin asked

"No but if you're looking for him try "Snake N' bite Diner" he goes there all the time"

The clerk told him giving them directions as they left fallowing to a building that read "Snake N' Bite (Food, Girls N' Metal)" as They walked in as they walked up to a counter Uniqua rang a bell and a man walked up

"Yeah what is it?"

He asked

"Is Trevor here?"

She asked

"Yeah he and his band Black Velvet are gonna perform soon"

The clerk told them

"Could we talk to him?"

She asked

"No they're getting ready to go on during performances only employees, bands and dancers get in the backroom"

The clerk said

"Were a band too"

Pablo said making an excuse

"What's your name?"

The clerk asked

"Pablo"

He said

"No wise guy your band name?"

He said as Pablo Austin and Uniqua started whispering

"The Backyardigans"

Pablo responded

"Ok you go on after B.V. he said walking off

"Guys I'm a genius"

Pablo said

"Yeah but you did over look one tiny detail"

Austin said

"What's that?"

Pablo asked as Austin started rubbing his forehead

"We don't know how to play any Metal"

Austin said as Pablo realized what he got them into


	5. God of Metal

As soon as Austin said that Pablo realized what he just did

"What are we going to do?"

Uniqua asked

"Easy we just have to talk to Trevor before he goes on stage"

Austin said before hearing a voice

"And give it up for a awesome garage band you know and love them Black velvet"

The owner said getting of a mini stage as Trevor got on the stage carrying a Gibson Les Paul fallowed by a Rhino kid carrying a 5 string bass and a Bull missing a horn carrying drumsticks

As Trevor spoke into the mike

"Hey you want some Heavy Metal"

As the crowd started cheering

He started playing some chords on his guitar as the bassist and drummer joined in as he started singing

"Man he is really good"

Pablo said

As the band was playing Austin and Uniqua went behind the stage while Pablo talked to the owner

"Hey we can't perform tonight something came up" Pablo said to the manager as he understood after the band performed Trevor walked in the hallway seeing Austin and Uniqua

"What do you two want ...to dis out on Metal again"

He said

"No you were good we need to talk to you"

Uniqua said

"What do you wanna talk about?"

He asked

"You might find this hard to believe but were from the future and know your son Tyrone"

Austin responded

"That bull I don't have a son even I did I wouldn't name him something stupid like Tyrone sounds Canadian"

Trevor responded

"But its true lightning hit a radio and teleported us here"

Austin told him

"Lightning and a radio fallow me"

He said as Pablo joined them Trevor held his hand flashing the rock on devil horns as a taxi stopped

"They're with me"

Trevor said as the taxi drove off building up speed heading towards a wall

"Oh my god were gonna die"

Pablo said seeing the wall as the taxi went right through it to an underground tunnel stopping at an underground cave as they got out the Taxi vanished and a man wearing a black cloak and holding a cane suddenly appeared

"Rovert what did I tell tell you about bringing People to the pits"

The cloaked figure said

"They say they were teleported from the future is that true?"

Revort asked

"Yeah most likely I accidently summoned them"  
>the figure said pulling out a cigar lighting it putting it in his mouth<p>

"Who are you?"

Pablo asked

"Me I'm nobody just the God of Metal"

He said blowing out smoke

"Can you teleport them back"

Revort asked


	6. Journey

"I will you are of little use to me"

The metal god said rolling out a weird looking with metal strings all over playing high notes over the thin strings and low over the thick after he finished Uniqua looked at him blankly

"Was something supposed to happen?"

She said confused as a mirror on the wall started fogging up showing the backyard

"Your home if I'm not mistaken"

He said as Austin looked at the mirror

"Yeah that's it"

He said as he tried to walk to it disappeared

"I guess I can't my instrument isn't powerful enough I'll need to fix it but you have to help me I need 3 parts to make a new guitar 1. wood from the "Nosbig Tree" 2 a steel spider bring one of those to me and 3 Magnets from the Machine Rovert will help you obtain these items"

The God of meal said putting his guitar down

"Yes Master"

Trevor said

As the God of Metal bloke smoke in everyone's eyes the fainted

When they woke up the underground railway turned into a cave

"Where are we?"

Austin said waking up realizing they were in a different spot

"The Metal world the only place to get the items my master needs

"Why do you call the Metal god your Master Trevor?"

Pablo asked

"He is my father and in this world I am known as Revort the Prince of Metal that's my real name"

He said as thay walked out of the cave looking at the mystical world


	7. Ragdolls

Seeing the world in front of them they were surprised as Rovert led to a hut where he lived.

"First of things you need new rags"

Revort said pointing to Pablo, Uniqua and Austin

"What are rags?"

Austin asked confused

"Rags means clothes"

He said ripping the sleeve on Austin's shirt

"Hey that's my favorite shirt!"

Austin said about to hit Rovert as he caught Austin's fist in mid-air pushing him on the ground

As they went inside Rovert led them to a closet

"If anyone sees you wearing something not metal the Society will probably hunt and kill you put some of these on their old trash "

Rovert handing them clothes as Pablo and Austin went in the closet and changed Revort and Uniqua turned around

"Where's the door?"

Uniqua asked

"There is no door"

Rovert said

"I'm not undressing in front of you"

Uniqua told Rovert

"Fine we will be in the main room"

Rovert said as he Austin and Pablo left and Uniqua changed and went to the main room wearing an Ozzy T-shirt and a Black miniskirt

As she looked at Austin wearing a denim vest a bandana and jeans and Pablo wearing a leather jacket a white T shit and a Baseball hat which had Iron Maiden written on it

"No one looked at me while I was changing right?"

Uniqua asked

"No but I got it on tape if anyone wants to watch… I'm joking"

Rovert said


	8. Wild Ride

As the 4 of them left the hut Rovert looked at the first item on the list **1. Wood from the Nosbig tree**

"Nosbig trees are near extinct but I think I know where one is the Axeman woods"

Rovert told them

"How are we gonna get there?"

Uniqua asked curiously

"On these"

Rovert said heading in a garage pulling a tarp of some weird motorcycles

"We can't drive"

Pablo said

"You're not I am"

Revort said pushing a button as the motorcycles joined together (imagine them linked like the 5 man Murdercycle from Metalocalypse)

"Come on we got no time to waste"

Austin said getting in the motorcycle with Uniqua and Pablo as Rovert got in the center as it drove off and Rovert turned on the Radio heading to Axeman woods driving they saw a cliff up aheaded

"Rovert there's a cliff coming up"

Uniqua told him

"You think I didn't know that I'm driving"

Rovert said pointing at Uniqua

"We have to turn around!"

Uniqua yelled as they approached

"No we can drive over that"

Rovert said flipping a switch labeled "Nitro" as flames shot out the back causing the cycle to go about 100 mph as they drove over the cliff Austin, Uniqua and Pablo huddled in fear as they landed on the other side

"Told you I'd make it"

Rovert said as they reached a forest Rovert stomper the brake skidding into a tree as Austin, Uniqua and Pablo braced for impact as the Cycle stopped with the bumper a hair away from the tree

"Here we are Axeman woods"

Rovert said pointing to the forest


	9. Diary of an Axeman

As they walked through the forest Rovert pointed out to a tree

"There it is a Nosbig tree known to have the hardest wood in the world of metal"

Rovert said as a man approached behind

"You're right I'm the lumberjack and I need these cut down to build my house but even I can't cut down this tree only the Axewielder can use the shard to cut it"

The lumber jack said pointing to an axe

"You can get that axe right?"

Austin asked

"No, only the Axewielder can remove the axe"

Rovert told him

"I can probably pull that out"

Pablo said walking up to the axe spitting on his hands and rubbing them together putting them on the axe

"Pablo I don't think you can"

Uniqua said as Pablo tried to pull it as his hand slipped he fell face first on the ground

"I told you that you couldn't"

Uniqua said crossing her arms

"Let's see you do it"

Pablo said pointing to her

"No way, I am not going to do that"

Uniqua said to Pablo

"Pablo don't make her"

Rovert told him

"You chicken bwak bwak"

Pablo said taunting her

"fine I will try"

Uniqua said as Pablo stopped she tried pulling

"I think I have it"

She said pulling on the axe straining as her hands got sweaty she slipped and fell on the ground

"Guess I have to try now"

Austin said approaching the Shard

"Austin we can probably find another way"

Uniqua said as Austin grabbed the axe straining to remove it

"Austin just let go"

Rovert said as Austin kept straining a spark of idea reached his head looking at how the axe was inserted he stopped pulling and started pushing then pulling then pushing until the axe slipped out of the tree stump

"Oh my F***ing god I don't believe it"

Rovert said as Austin was carrying the shard back to Rovert

"Here cut down the tree"

Austin said handing the axe to Rovert

"No you removed the Shard you are its one true wielder"

"Rovert said as Austin approached the Nosbig tree swinging the axe It fell with one blow

"I did that"

Austin said confused

"Yes help yourself to the wood and here take this it might help you later"

The lumberjack said giving Austin some sort of guitar


	10. Guardians

As they walked out Uniqua couldn't believe what she saw

"Rovert did you know Austin was the axe wielder?"

She asked curiously

"Honestly no maybe my father did summon the right people"

Rovert said

"He said he accidently summoned us remember"

Pablo said

"Yes but how else could Austin have removed the Shard, the three of you must be the other three guardians"

Rovert said

"Were the other three what?"

Uniqua asked

"The Guardians 4 warriors of this world who kept it protected"

Rovert told them

"But we have never been here before"

Pablo said

"You could have been Guardians in past lives, Austin concentrate on the Axewielder"

Rovert said and as Austin did tree branches started surrounding him covering him as they burst Austin Looked different as if he was made of wood with Axe blade coming out of it

"Whoa this is cool"

Austin said

"Yep you are the Axewielder"

Rovert said

As they got in the Cycle to drive off to the next location

"He Rovert can I change back to myself?"

Austin asked

"sure just concentrate on what you look like as Austin did his wooden body turned back to normal and the blades went back in his body

"What's the story about these guardians?"

Uniqua asked

"Well hundreds of years ago 4 guardians protected the land of this world

1. The Head, an undead warrior and the Guardian's leader, (a reference to Eddie the head from maiden).

2. the Axewielder, the Tree sprit with the power of controlling the plants of this world

3. The Arachnid, a warrior who could control the animals of this world

Warmachine, A mechanical being who could control the Machine's of this world"

Rovert told them

"Wait the 3 items Wood from the Tree, a Steel Spider and Magnet the Machine your dad must know we are the guardians "

Pablo said

"Not likely he needs the wood to make a guitar body the spider for its web threading for strings and Magnet for hardware but we are the Guardians and we need that guitar to send you home


	11. 2 minutes to midnight

After they got the wood and left the forest in the cycle and headed off into the mountains as night fell.

"Were gonna need to set up a camp it's getting dark"

Rovert said as he stopped the cycle at an old cabin and getting out entering the old cabin. Austin was carrying the Guitar the lumberjack gave him slung over his shoulder as he Pablo and Uniqua sat down at a table while Rovert carried out some food

"I made you some dinner"

Rovert said passing out the plates of food

"Rovert about us being Guardians do you think you can teach Me and Uniqua to become or Guardian forms?"

Pablo asked.

"No not without your tools the artifacts the guardians always used the Axe wielder's Shard for example without those you can't transform"

Rovert said eating his dinner. After dinner the 4 went up to a room with 2 beds

"Pablo and I will take this room Austin you and Uniqua should find another room down the hall"

Rovert said entering the room wishing Austin and Uniqua a good night rest as the 2 of them walked down the hall. Austin found the other room entering seeing it only had one usable bed the other one was broken and had ripped sheets.

"What side of the bed do you want?"

Austin said pointing to the good bed.

"Umm… I don't feel comfortable sleeping with you Austin"

Uniqua said rubbing her thumbs together

"The 5 of us always had sleepovers why are you uncomfortable?"

Austin asked.

"It just the fact of us being a boy and girl"

Uniqua told him

"You think that I would…"

Austin said as Uniqua cut him off.

"I know you would never but Pablo and Rovert might get the wrong idea"

She said.

"Fine I Guess I can sleep on the broken bed"

Austin said pulling the covers off reveling Cobwebs and a bunch of bugs and had spring sticking out.

"Or the floor that's good too"

Austin said taking off his ripped shirt using it as a blanket lying on the floor.

"Austin don't lay on the floor that would just be mean you can sleep in the bed with me but just be careful"

Uniqua said rolling over as Austin got in the bed.

"You know I really miss Tyrone and Tasha I wonder when we will get home night Uniqua"

Austin said looking at the ceiling falling asleep.


	12. Frozen in Time

The next morning Uniqua woke to see Austin toying with the guitar the Lumberjack gave him

"Hey Uniqua look at what I learned to do as he picked up a dead flower from a vase playing a couple notes and it came back to life.

"Wow it's beautiful"

Uniqua said slowly taking the rose out of the vase as she did Austin stopped playing note and it changed back to its dead form.

As Austin and Uniqua went out of the room they met up with Pablo and Rovert at the table

"Hey Rovert could you possibly know what our friends are doing"

Uniqya asked

"What friends?"

Rovert asked

"Tyrone and Tasha they were with us when we were summoned

"The time in your world is frozen while you are in so when you get sent back to your world you will be at the exact same moments where you should have been"

Rovert said pulling out at pocket watch showing Tasha in the hallway with her hand on a door knob and Tyrone in the kitchen making a sandwich and bread popping out of the toaster frozen in mid-air

"So they don't even know we are gone"

Austin asked

"No they know nothing about you going into the Metal Realm and when you go back don't tell them

"So we will remember"

Uniqua said

"Yes the three of you are Guardians and your kids will play important parts in this world too"

Rovert said drinking from his glass

"Our kids?"

Pablo asked

"Yes in the future your kids are friends know each other"

Rovert said

After breakfast the 4 of them left the cabin getting in the Cycle to get the second item


	13. Along came a Spider

As the 4 of them got in the cycle to get the second item **A Steel Spider **driving down the mountain under into some caves and shot out of a cave entrance into a rocky terrain into an old mine.

"Rovert where are we gonna find a Steel spider?"

Uniqua asked

"the Mines that where they make their home eating metals such as gold and silver the are very rare to find if you see one be careful"

Rovert said stopping the cycle.

"Why should we be careful?"

Uniqua asked

"Because they can kill you"

Rovert said as they walked in looking around finding nothing as a cloaked man walked up behind them.

"If you're looking for Steel spiders they are sleeping"

The man said adjusting the mask on his face

"How do we wake them up?"

Pablo asked

"You have to use the Arachnid's flute to summon them but they will only obey the Arachnid, if they find in imposter the will try to kill you I was lucky"

The man said giving Rovert an old wooden flute and removing his mask exposing a scared and cut up face

"Look at my face that's what they will do"

The figure said vanishing.

"ok we have the flute who is gonna try to play it?"

Rovert said holding the flute

"Don't look at me I've never played a flute"

Pablo said.

"I play the recorder"

Uniqua said taking the flute starting to blow in it making beautiful sounds as Steel Spiders broke out of the rocks crawling on Uniqua's back

"Uniqua don't move the spiders are crawling on you if they sense danger they will attack"

Rovert gently whispered to her

"What get them off me!"

Uniqua yelled at the top of her lungs as the spider surrounded her as she yelled

"Uniqua!"

Austin yelled as the spiders crawled off her exposing her skin to be dark almost black without clothes and her lower torso to hip area covered in metal webs.

"How do you like that Uniqua is the Arachnid"

Rovert said as the spiders gathered in front of her spinning a contraption in front of her that looked like some weird Bass.

"Is this for me?"

Uniqua asked as the spiders nodded

"Will one of you come with us?"

As the spiders nodded and one fallowed her into the cycle as Uniqua concentrated on her real form as her skin turned back to pink and the webs converted back into a blackT-shirt with the drawing of a black widow and a Mini skirt with small spikes and a black belt with a spider on the bukle as they got in the cycle Uniqua petting her spider.

"After your dad gets the webbing he needs I think I might keep him he is very nice"

Uniqua said as they rode off.


	14. Rock City

They 4 of them kept driving threw the mines into and abandoned underground metal city

"Where are we?"

Uniqua asked petting her spider which she named Spinner

"Rock city the living place of a robotic race known as the metal people led by Magnet"

Rovert said parking the cycle as he Pablo, Austin and Uniqua got out looking around as they found nothing

"Where are they metal people?"

Austin asked

"They should be here"

Rovert said hearing an beeping he turned around seeing his 5 man motorcycle triggered a landmine

"Oh shi…"

He said as the cycle blew up right in front of him and the sound of explosion attracted

"You're comin' with us"

One said in a mechanical voice

"And if we don't?"

Uniqua asked as their arms converted into blasters

As they led them to a throne with a meal robot sitting on it

"Who dares enter "Rock city without Magnets permission"

The robot spoke

"If I may speak we are the Metal guardians and we need you come with us, my father the god of metal needs you to make hardware for a new time guitar to send these kids home"

Rovert said bowing his head in front of Magnet

"You expect me to believe these kids are guardians who is the one who has the balls to call himself the Machine"

Magnet said as Austin and Uniqua pointed at Pablo

"Thanks a lot guys"

He said sarcastically as Magnet approached him

"If you are the Machine you must defeat one of my top soldiers"

Magnet said giving Pablo two metal sticks

"Those were the Machine's laser sword; link them tighter to form the sword

He said dropping Pablo in a cage


	15. Big Machine

As Pablo looked around as a huge Cyborg like warrior walked up to him

"Are you the kid I got to fight?"

He said pulling out a black les Paul playing a chord emitting a sound frequency sending Pablo flying against the wall

"Ouch that hurt"

Pablo said dusting himself off as the cyborg walked up to him Pablo pulled out the stick and joined them together forming a sword as he cut the cyborg's guitar in half as a bunch of pieces of metal started flying towards him bolt themselves to Pablo's body exposing him with a bunch of gears, valves and pipes attached to his body as he jumped and kicked the cyborg as he fell on his back and shut down the door opened as Magnet entered

"You truly are the Machine"

Magnet said as Pablo changed back into his normal form

"So you will come with us"

Pablo said

"I consider it a privilege"

Magnet said bowing his head in front of Pablo

"How are gonna get moving your bomb messed up our ride"

Rovert said pointing to the Cycle

"I can help you"

Magnet said taking the Cycle apart clean and rearranging the pieces into a supped up Hot rod

"Sweet car"

Rovert said as magnet handed him the key as they all got in with all the 3 part they headed back to the Cave

As they got in the cave another car drove up and braked right in front of them as the Metal god stepped out


	16. through fire and flames

As the Metal God stepped out seeing the kids

"I take it you got the items"

He said walking up to them taking the wood spider and walking off with Magnet into a room of the railways which closed behind them. 2 hours later Metal God walked out carrying a new guitar as Spinner crawled up into Uniqua's arms as she petted his back

"I will need the 4 of you to play an oracle song to teleport"

He said giving the guitar to Rovert as he tuned it the metal god handed out some sheets

"Um… we can't read music"

Pablo said looking at the complex marks on the sheet

"Don't worry the guardians knew this song by heart"

Rovert said strumming some chords as Pablo hit the air with his stick it made a drum sound and Austin started paying some note as Uniqua started plucking notes on the bass as a vortex circled them as they started playing sucking them though as the vortex caught on fire Pablo, Austin and Uniqua took on the Guardian form as Rovert's skin became leathery as boney wings started growing out he flew out of the vortex as the fire knocked them out Austin, Pablo and Uniqua woke up realizing they were in the living room as the radio was speaking Def Leppard's "Pour Some Sugar on Me" started playing as Tyrone walked in holding a sandwich taking a bite

"What did I miss?"

He asked as Tasha entered the room

"We were sent to a heavy metal world and there was a god of Metal and his son helped us collect item and there was spiders and robot and we were guardians I was a robot Austin was made of wood and hade blades growing out of him and Uniqua was covered in metal webbing and we…"

Pablo continued as Tyrone cut him off

"I was only in the kitchen for a minute you 3 must have fallen asleep or something"

He said as Austin remembered what Rovert told them about keeping it secret

"Yeah you're probably right"

Austin replied looking outside seeing the rain had stopped and the sun was out

"Hey it stopped raining"

Tasha said looking outside

"Well then what are we doing inside lets go out and play"

Tyrone said as the 5 of them went outside


End file.
